


SakuAtsu NSFW week 2020

by brightmoonlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu NSFW Week 2020, SakuAtsu Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmoonlight/pseuds/brightmoonlight
Summary: Una pequeña compilación de siete drabbles con temática NSFW, en distintas situaciones. Enjoy~
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 37
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week, SakuAtsu Week 2020





	1. Día 1: Hair pulling

NSFW SkAt week, día 1: Hair pulling

No había pareja que, en algún momento de su vida no hubiera tenido algún momento de tensión debido a los celos. Era como una pequeña espina de desconfianza, no del contrario, sino que de quienes lo rodeaban. Y en sí, no es nada del otro mundo, siempre y cuando las cosas logren siempre llegar a buen puerto. Es, en el fondo, el conducto regular para cualquier pareja afrontando un problema certeramente cotidiano. Cada uno a su forma y a su ritmo. 

Y ellos no eran la excepción a la regla, incluso si habían logrado llegar a una forma bastante peculiar de solucionar los problemas. Sakusa y Atsumu habían formalizado su relación hacía poco tiempo, dejando lentamente las riendas sueltas a las tensiones que ambos sentían con respecto al otro. Y tal y como aquello que cualquiera podía ver venir a alarmante velocidad, no pasó mucho para que el encanto natural del rubio con cierta persona en específico colmase la paciencia del serio muchacho de cabello negro. 

Los gemidos de Miya se escuchaban fuerte y claro por toda la habitación, resonando en son de una cándida atmósfera, en la cual parecía perder la cabeza, totalmente condenado a que su cuerpo fuera completo esclavo del placer que sentía. Ambas muñecas estaban siendo tomadas por su pareja quien a la vez que buscaba mantenerlo inmovilizado ante él, anhelaba encontrar la mayor profundidad posible en su vaivén. No había delicadeza alguna en sus movimientos, Kiyoomi destapó una sensualidad única, radicada en la rudeza y seguridad que emanaba en su actuar desde que azotó su espalda contra la pared para acorralar sus labios en un beso húmedo, desesperado y dominante, hasta la forma en la que tomaba sus caderas, acercándolas hacia él sin sutileza alguna en su tacto, provocativo, sin dudas con respecto a lo que deseaba. 

Sakusa era una persona concreta, tal vez, demasiado. Los rodeos no eran lo suyo, las palabras tampoco. Su tranquilidad se podía ver como algo difícil de irrumpir, mas no si se trataba de Atsumu. Parecía siempre tener una forma distinta de querer colmar su paciencia, altanero y arrogante, entrenar junto a él era tener en mente una forma nueva de querer callarle la boca. Y en realidad, no había sido muy difícil colmarle la paciencia que el estoico jugador parecía tener, un poco más de amabilidad donde no le sonaba era suficiente para hacerse notar ante él. Y aunque que su ojo fuera estrictamente precavido no implicaba que fuera siempre asertivo en sus conclusiones, aquello no le privaba de la necesidad de encontrar una solución a sus problemáticos pensamientos: Haría que lo mirara a él y solo a él, sin más explicaciones de las necesarias. El pelinegro había permanecido tan serio y distante como su irritación necesitaba por el resto del día. No obstante, tan solo estaba guardando lo que tanto daba vueltas en su mente, y sin duda alguna pensaba en llevar a la realidad.

A duras penas habían logrado llegar a la cama, en la cual el rubio yacía boca abajo, completamente abierto y expuesto ante el contrario, era penetrado una y otra vez con inusitada fuerza. Y lejos de incomodarle, le excitaba aquella faceta tan dominante de su pareja, quería más, su cuerpo pedía más de todas las marcas que Kiyoomi se había encargado de repartir en su piel. Que su éxtasis se escuchara en toda la habitación, que lo tocara, que desatara su todo en él. Que el lenguaje corporal se encargara de lo que las palabras no podían decir. 

De pronto, se vio obligado a voltear la cabeza, y mirar esos profundos ojos que eran capaces de hacerlo estremecer con tanta facilidad. En un movimiento tosco, Sakusa había liberado una de sus muñecas, para tomar su cabellera y jalarla, acercándola un poco más hacia él. Atsumu se estremeció, después de todo, dolía. Pero ante la corriente eléctrica que le generaba que su pareja demandara atención de esa forma, el dolor era algo completamente despreciable.  
“Eres mío. Todo mío. Que no se te olvide que nadie más puede ver esto de ti”, murmuraba en un jadeo ronco y profundo al oído de su pareja, para luego depositar una mordida en la misma, dejando que sus manos se volvieran a encontrar con sus caderas, logrando que el ritmo retomara una fuerza que lo hacía gemir sin escrúpulo alguno. “¿Entendiste? Quiero que lo digas”. 

Y aunque fueran pocas palabras, no eran impredecibles en lo absoluto. Jugar a obedecer a aquella imponente figura le hacía completa armonía con su actitud. “Soy…Todo tuyo, Omi-Omi… Más…Por favor…”, balbuceó entre gemidos. Incluso si se sentía a su límite, era capaz de acceder a aquel erótico juego de pertenencia del momento, el cual, si bien era más que un par de palabras al aire, sabía entenderse ante las intenciones de ambos. Era fascinante conocerlo, disfrutarlo, entender su curiosa forma de quererse. Y de llegar a aquel tipo de soluciones para sus problemas, ¿Quién era él para no dar un poco más de sazón entre los dos?


	2. Día dos: Rope/Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble nº2 de la compilación de la semana. Enjoy~

SakuAtsu NSFW week, día 2: Rope/Bondage

El tiempo sin duda alguna era un fenómeno que, a pesar de ser constante, parecía ser único para cada persona, pasando al ritmo que cada momento de sus vidas lo requiriesen. De ahí, con seguridad, venía el dicho “el tiempo pasa rápido cuando lo pasas bien”. Aunque, por desgracia, no siempre camina al pulso que cualquiera pudiera necesitar, o que alguien en específico pudiera requerir. Si bien, Atsumu al igual que cualquier individuo podía tenerlo claro, a veces no dejaba de serle un fastidio.   
Para la época de verano, si bien los entrenamientos de cada uno de los Black Jackals no cesaban, había una suerte de receso, de forma oficial. Para el rubio, eran días en los cuales entrenaba en casa, mas no podía darse ciertos lujos, como ver día a día el nivel de concentración y seriedad que Sakusa, su pareja, era capaz de lograr en la cancha, o incluso disfrutar de la armonía que hacían en las prácticas, tanto entre ambos como con todo el equipo. El verano podía ser entretenido, pero tal y como todo, tenía sus desventajas, a pesar de todo. 

Pero aún así, no era tan terrible, si lo veía desde otra perspectiva. No era nada que las visitas mutuas no solucionaran: Salir a correr juntos, una comida en casa, una salida casual, o incluso una cita que podía terminar en una apasionada noche entre los dos, o simplemente cayendo dormidos ante una película, o la oscuridad de la noche que los ayudaba a rendirse ante el inexorable calor que azotaba todo el país. No obstante, las cosas sí podían ponerse peores para el rubio. 

A su novio le había surgido algo importante que resolver, por lo cual se veía en la obligación de viajar, por lo menos, tres semanas lejos de su hogar. No habrían salidas, ni entrenamientos ni noches de sexo para él. No era como si fuera a quedarse solo, siempre estaban sus compañeros para pasar el tiempo, pero, había que ser claros y sinceros: En pareja, los pasatiempos eran bastante distintos de los que podía tener con amigos.

Si bien, tres semanas no se podían comparar a todo el tiempo que podrían verse normalmente, cada día parecía ser eterno. Una parte de él era destinada a una sagrada llamada al día, la cual era siempre hecha por Miya. No era tan necesario un tema de conversación en específico, hablaban del día a día de cada uno, del tiempo, de las cosas en cada uno de los lugares en donde estaba, las cuales de alguna u otra forma, terminaban en conversaciones subidas de tono, haciéndose cada uno la idea de todas las formas en las cuales se devorarían en la cama. Sakusa, más reservado en sus palabras, escuchaba de todos modos la elocuencia de su pareja al susurrarle de forma coqueta lo mucho que extrañaba que lo tratara con rudeza, que lo hiciera gemir su nombre cuanto quisiera el placer del momento. Prefería omitir comentarios, después de todo, su silenciosa imaginación siempre terminaba dándole más de algún problema al pensar en su intrépido novio. Pero así pasaban mejor los días: Atsumu le enviaba provocativas fotos, luego hablaban, las ideas volaban, la tensión latente provocada por el irremediable deseo que ambos se tenían aumentaba. 

Pero para su suerte, las tres semanas finalmente pasaron más rápido de lo que incluso él mismo pensó. Aquella misma noche, había sido Kiyoomi quien había llegado hasta las puertas de su hogar, tal y como habían acordado (Y así, Atsumu aprovechaba de convencer a su hermano de dejarlos solos por esa noche. ¿No era conveniente?). La charla parecía ser superficial ante la voracidad con la que se devoraban con la mirada. Y como si incluso el agua los encendiera, Atsumu ya tenía a su pareja en la cama a punta de húmedos besos, de aquellos que a ambos les hacía perder la noción de cómo habían llegado ahí. Era tiempo sin verlo, sin poder tocarlo o incluso sentir su cuerpo, tortura que no planeaba seguir extendiendo por nada del mundo. 

Comenzaban a necesitar aire. El rubio estaba encima del pelinegro, ambas manos en su rostro mientras que sus piernas caían flectadas a la altura precisa para mover sus caderas y lograr el roce entre sus intimidades por encima de las telas, las cuales no ocultaban sus miembros duros, ya deseosos de sentir aún más tacto, más calor. Y cualquiera se habría dejado llevar por la desesperación, pero entre todas las ideas para provocarlo en tres semanas, no podía dejarlas ahí sin llevarlas a cabo. Se detuvo de bruces, “Espérame, no te arrepentirás~”, había alcanzado a canturrear en su oído antes de buscar a los precursores de una de las ideas que tanto había invadido su imaginación. Volvió con unas esposas y un antifaz, recibiendo una desafiante y profunda mirada a cambio, mientras lo esperaba sentado a un costado de la cama, levemente ansioso. Era confuso para Sakusa, tal vez un poco más inesperado de lo que tenía en mente. Lo que no sabía, era que no era él quien las iba a usar. 

Un sonriente y felino Atsumu se había acercado a él por detrás, atrapando sus muñecas con las esposas, impidiendo el libre movimiento de las manos de Kiyoomi quien, no chistó más de lo necesario, se había dejado llevar por la calentura del momento y el candente recuerdo de varias de las llamadas que había tenido con él. Con tal ventaja, lo despojó de su vista, acomodando el antifaz para él, quedando completamente a ciegas, totalmente a su merced. El rubio se dio unos momentos de observarlo desorientado, inmovilizado, como si esperara a que él mismo comenzara a dar rienda suelta a las ganas que ambos tenían del otro. Era exquisito, se veía tan erótico, la idea de tener el control sobre él le excitaba sin querer esperar mucho más para terminar de romper la cordura de ambos entre sucios jadeos, en los cuales pedía más y más de él.   
No tardó el abalanzarse sobre él, despejando su cuerpo tanto como las mismas esposas se lo permitían. Rápidamente, Miya estaba completamente desnudo, dejando un húmedo camino en el torso de su pareja, mordía, besaba, lo marcaba, era el protagonista en cuanto a otorgar placer aprovechando de lo impredecible que podía llegar a verse ante él, quien no podía ver absolutamente nada de lo que hacía o quería hacer. Mas, al no saber, se volvía más intenso, sus sentidos estaban más alerta, más sensibles, todo se sentía mucho mejor al no tenerlo previsto. Profundos gemidos se escapaban de él, quien solo podía mover sus caderas para encontrarse con el roce que, de tanto necesitarlo, comenzaba a desesperar. 

Atsumu se preparó, dejó que un par de sus dígitos lo estimularan. Era una lástima que su pareja no pudiera apreciar la increíble vista de ese momento, pero no importaba, lo que venía lo compensaría. Intrépido, tomó el pene de Sakusa y lo introdujo de bruces en él, a lo cual ambos gimotearon de implacable placer. El mismo pelinegro no tardó en volver a mover sus caderas con fuerza, buscando tanta profundidad como el vaivén se los permitía. El rubio se dejó hacer, acercándose al rostro del contrario. “Esto es lo que te ganas por dejarme solo, Omi-kun~”, murmuró, para luego despojar del antifaz a su pareja, quería que pudiera ver en su rostro las sensaciones que él mismo provocaba. “Cállate y ven aquí”, recibió de vuelta las jadeantes palabras de Kiyoomi, quien luego de observar de vuelta su rostro después de unos segundos de recuperar la nitidez, miró sus labios con atrevimiento, demandándolos de forma inusitadamente desesperada. Sin demasiados tapujos, atrapó sus labios apasionadamente, mientras las embestidas comenzaban a acelerarse a un ritmo demencial. Pero estaba lejos de importar. Aquella noche entre ambos prometía ser tan larga y extensa, tanto como la lujuria entre los dos lo deseara.


	3. Día tres: Body Worship

SakuAtsu NSFW week, día 3: Body Worship 

“Omi-kun… Por favor, déjame tocarlo… Lo quiero… Quiero tocarlo, que me rompas…” Atsumu, completamente atado de manos por detrás, permanecía arrodillado frente al pelinegro, apoyando la cabeza en uno de los tonificados muslos de su pareja, quien mantenía una seriedad que estaba lejos de ser la usual, aquella distante que implicaba serenidad y misterio: Su aura se mantenía distante, mas su mirada era impasiblemente dominante, complacida con la panorámica que tenía desde arriba. El rubio, completamente excitado, permanecía desnudo y agachado ante él, restringido de sus movimientos y maniobras de las cuales tanto disfrutaban ambos al tener sexo. 

“Solo con tu boca. Aún no mereces más que eso.”, Kiyoomi negó suavemente con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa lasciva, completamente fascinado por tener al contrario ante sus pies, tan sumiso, tan suplicante ante él. Casi al instante, su pareja se había metido la mitad de su erecto miembro a la boca, cerrando los ojos mientras lo recorría por completo, jugaba con su lengua en la punta, bajando y volviendo a subir con vehemencia y un deseo que parecía descontrolarse con rapidez. Le encantaba tenerlo en su boca, sentir cómo lo invadía por completo, ahogándolo mientras arremetía hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, tan caliente, sin perdonar su desesperación. Una y otra vez, a Atsumu le volvía loco poder palpar con sus labios la base, entrando y saliendo de él, sintiéndose completamente a disposición de quien ahora, parecía ser su completa adoración.   
Y aunque Miya jamás se quejaría de mostrarle a Sakusa su fascinación por su hombría, tal vez lo que más lo excitaba era lo inesperado de estar ahí, rogando por un poco más de tacto de su pareja. Hace un rato atrás, era el mismo rubio el que estaba recostado en la cama que ambos compartían, concentrado en frotar su miembro con fogosidad mientras una imagen se podía proyectar en su teléfono con claridad: Una de las pocas fotos que tenía de Kiyoomi en la cual podía admirarse casi por completo su cuerpo trabajado, esos brazos tonificados, contundentes, con los cuales podía querer tanto un abrazo, como que lo ahorcara mientras lo hacía gemir su nombre con locura. Y si bien, había sentido tantas veces el tacto con esos mismos pectorales, con su torso tan definido y robusto, su imaginación hacía todo el trabajo para sentir la necesidad de estar en ese instante tocándose mientras pensaba en él. Y tampoco era algo que le llegaría a avergonzar en lo absoluto, pero creía estar todo ese lapsus completamente solo, ¿Qué problema había si gimoteaba su nombre acompañado de todas las fantasías que lo habían llevado a estar así?

“¿Quién te dio permiso…?” Se escuchó un murmuro disonante ante los lascivos sonidos de Miya. “¿Quién te ha dado permiso de divertirte sin mí?”, completó la frase, cuando sus palabras lograron captar su atención por completo. Atsumu no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, mirándolo masturbarse por él. La idea era excitante, pero no dejaba de tomarlo por sorpresa. Por otra parte, la vista de Sakusa había sido suficiente para encenderlo, distrayéndolo de cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de hacer para proseguir con su día. Y no estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto. 

A los pocos segundos de errante actitud llena de incertidumbre, el rubio ya estaba arrodillado frente a él, habiendo imaginado por un momento que solamente se encargaría de desatar su pasión de otra forma, pero el verse rebajado y ciertamente humillado frente a quien buscaba su completa obediencia lo dejaba sin aliento, pero por sobre todo, con ganas de más. Sin necesidad de escalar demasiado, su juego de someterlo a su antojo había terminado en él anhelando su pene de muchas formas distintas, a las cuales solo tenía permitido acotar a su boca, como un castigo que esperaba gustoso sufrir. 

“Tócame, por favor, por lo que más quieras…” Atsumu suplicaba de forma de balbuceo mientras sus labios chocaban con la hombría ajena. Luego, se la volvía a meter a la boca, entraba y salía sin dejar de lado su cara de desesperada necesidad. Dejó escapar un ahogado gemido al sentir como el pie del contrario frotaba su falo de forma lenta y tortuosa, necesitándolo aún más, completamente encendido y a la vez exasperado por ello. En respuesta a ello, el rubio lamía con aún más pasión, su lengua rozaba con fuerza, logrando sacar más de un glorioso gemido al pelinegro.

“Ah… Kiyoomi… Lo necesito tanto…” Pausaba sus palabras para dar paso a al silencio, el cual era llenado por los sucios sonidos de su boca succionando su miembro por completo. “Está tan… caliente… y… ah… Tan grande y duro… Me encanta…” Complaciente, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Cada una de las palabras era el acompañamiento perfecto para mirar de reojo lo mucho que Sakusa lo disfrutaba, mordiéndose los labios y apretando las pocas ropas que le quedaban encima ante su actuar.   
Al escuchar que su pareja entre dientes le murmuraba que ya no podía más, el fervor de su boca llegando hasta lo más profundo se intensificaba aún más. “Dámelo todo… Omi-kun…”, había sido lo único que había alcanzado a farfullar antes de sentir como el semen de su pareja llenaba toda su cavidad, sin escatimar en sus facciones llenas de gozo al tragar toda su esencia. Espectante, logró recobrar el aire por unos segundos, fijando la mirada en su pareja, como si esperara qué es lo que iba a hacer. Luego de que su pareja recuperara un poco el aliento, le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, a sabiendas de lo bien que podía hacerlo sentir. 

“Buen chico”, Sakusa murmuró, tomándolo con fuerza de la quijada obligando el contacto visual entre ambos, agachándose un poco para dirigirse a él un poco más a su altura. El pelinegro sabía perfectamente que el rubio todavía no alcanzaba el éxtasis, a diferencia de él. Y su juego ya era lo suficientemente entretenido como para simplemente dejarlo hasta ahí. Ambos habían llegado a un punto de erotismo que no tenían intenciones de controlar. “Tal vez merezcas una recompensa”, agregó, arqueando una ceja, mientras que con rapidez se deshacía de las ataduras en las muñecas de Atsumu. Ambos se miraron con claro deseo, como si cada uno pudiera comprender las intenciones del otro. Miya enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su pareja, acercándolo a él para besarlo con fogosidad. La apasionada noche entre ambos parecía recién comenzar.


	4. Día cuatro: Dirty talk.

SakuAtsu week day 4: Dirty talk

“No lo entiendo. Te veo día a día, tengo la posibilidad de interactuar contigo en todos nuestros partidos. Siempre te acercas a mí, como si en algún momento fueras a recibir una respuesta distinta a la que siempre te doy. Pareciera que me ves como un auténtico desafío, como si te atrajera de una forma distinta. Me miras, no tienes tapujos en comerme con la mirada. Y me encanta, me encanta el hecho de solo verte, de poder mirar de reojo tu cuerpo, la postura con la cual te acercas a mí. Eres un imbécil que sabe lo que hace, y cómo lo hace, sé a la perfección que cada uno de tus movimientos tiene un porqué. Y es increíble pensarlo, no te puedo sacar de mi mente, incluso si quisiera. Solo pienso en ti, y en todas las formas en las cuales me muero por apoderarme de ti, azotándote contra los mismos casilleros, o en cualquier lugar recóndito, secreto, donde haya suficiente peligro de ser descubiertos, mas ambos sepamos que la adrenalina que corre nuestros cuerpos vale la pena. Me encantas y ya se me va el tiempo sin saber cómo decirlo”.

El pelinegro estaba, sin embargo, solo en su habitación. Había sido un largo día de entrenamiento, estaban enfocados en un partido importante que tendrían muy pronto. No obstante, a la noche, después de quitarse todo el agotamiento físico, quedaba él, la oscuridad de su habitación, y sus propios pensamientos, que en ese instante solo eran uno solo: Aquel rubio que parecía tener una actitud terrible, incluso si con el actuaba de una forma extrañamente distinta. El juego de coqueteo de Atsumu terminó por embelesar a Kiyoomi, sin tener demasiadas ideas de cómo entenderlo a su totalidad, y por sobre todo, hacérselo saber. Sakusa no entendía cuándo había llegado a tener fantasías tan obscenas con quien desagradaba a gran parte de las personas que lo conocían. Lo anhelaba por ejemplo, en ese momento, encima de él, balanceándose una y otra vez mientras su miembro entraba y salía a gusto, y su nombre era lo único que las paredes cómplices podían escuchar. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, acompañado de su propia soledad, masturbándose con todas las sucias ideas que era capaz de hacerse de él. Y aunque no duraría demasiado tiempo así sin llegar a decirlo, en ese momento no podía (o más bien no quería) dejar pasar su forma de pensar tan lujuriosa, tan exquisita. 

“Ah… Quiero… Hm… Quiero cogerte, quiero… metértela toda mientras gritas mi nombre una y otra vez. Solo el mío, que solo me mires a mí. Maldición…” Arqueaba la espalda mientras su mano recorría por completo su hombría tan caliente y húmeda como sus necesidades lo prescindían. “Quiero sentirte mío, morderte… hm… amordazarte con fuerza, sin que tengas posibilidad de mirar a alguien que no sea yo. Quiero… Necesito… Callar tus tontas palabras a besos, tocarte… oh, sí… Todo tu cuerpo, tener tus piernas abiertas para mí, que me supliques, que ya no puedas más de las ganas que tienes conmigo que tengas que recurrir a mí con desesperación… Ah…” Mientras una de sus manos subía y bajaba con vigor por toda la envergadura de su pene, la otra masajeaba sus testículos con suavidad, buscando así un placer más pleno, que le permitiera llegar un poco al éxtasis de pensar en tener a aquella persona que tan profundamente inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos. “Quiero romperte las putas caderas, que solo sepas pedirme más y más, que tu orgullo se haga cenizas ante lo bien que te sientes conmigo… Que termines sin aire, sin orgullo, quiero quitártelo todo, dejármelo para mí.” Murmuraba en su propia soledad, no necesitaba ningún tipo de imagen del rubio que tanto le gustaba, su mente hacía todo el trabajo sucio de imaginarlo en distintas posiciones, cómo su rostro se llenaba de toda la satisfacción que solamente él le podía (o en su mente así sucedía) que le podía entregar. 

“Ah… Miya… Ah… Quiero tenerte…” No guardaba sus gemidos aprovechando que nadie los escuchaba. Estaba tan duro y tan caliente que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, tampoco. El sensual cuerpo de Atsumu parecía balancearse de todas las formas que se podían imaginar, incluso si tenía un nivel de erotismo natural que lo hacía atractivo casi de forma congénita. Era un problema, el rubio era su problema, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza “Hmm… Atsumu… Quiero correrme dentro de ti… Quiero correrme en tu boca, verte completamente manchado de mi, y que sea lo único que desees… Ah… Maldición… Te deseo tanto… Hmm… Miya…” Sakusa gimoteó, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su propio trabajo manual. La idea de tener a quien tanto le gustaba a sus pies le resultaba lo suficientemente excitante como para no poder soportar mucho más sin correrse, sin hacerse la idea que toda su esencia podía ser el cándido e indecente del chico de sus pensamientos. Su cabello ondeado caía de forma pesada por el ambiente, por la agitación propia. Entre jadeos incluso más agitados, Kiyoomi terminó por correrse en su propia mano, mientras caía de espaldas con la sensación de éxtasis completamente de su mano. Y claramente, el pensamiento de que hacerlo con él de forma real sería mucho mejor no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Tampoco es como si pudiera (o mereciera) estar así por mucho tiempo. Tal vez, el masturbarse pensando en él podría hacer sido el detonante perfecto para que Sakusa tomara una decisión, pensando en él, en esas caderas que se movían ante él, y esa personalidad que podía ver dominada ante él de muchas formas distintas. Y luego de un poco de calma, pensó que la mejor idea era hacerlo realidad sin tapujos mas sin fuerzas. Sacar provecho de la coquetería tan natural del contrario hacia él, tomarlo de la cintura, decirle lo harto que está de sus juegos, y terminar besándolo con pasión en alguna parte en la que ningún otro intruso pudiera ver. Que fuera algo de los dos, que así comenzara, rogando no tener fin. 

Ahora, estaba el pelinegro acostado en su propia cama luego de limpiar, habiendo terminado de convencerse a sí mismo de que su idea no era mala, todo lo contrario. El complacerse a sí mismo esa vez le había ayudado a entender que no le serviría irse por ninguna rama, todo debía poco explícito. Le gustaba, y ya había sido tiempo suficiente para encontrar alguna forma de hacérselo saber. 

Ahora todo quedaba en sus manos, y en cómo debía terminar con el lazo superficial si querría llegar a algo más con su actitud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Debido a que en mi país se están celebrando las fiestas patrias, me atrasé en un día (Este debería ser de ayer.) Pero voy cumplendo sagradamente la week. Me encantan, disfrútalo más de lo que yo ya lo hago.


	5. Día cinco: Public / Semi public sex

SakuAtsu NSFW week, day 5: Public/Semi public sex

Tal vez, una de las cosas que más le atraían a Sakusa de su pareja, era que jamás se quedaban sin algo nuevo que hacer. Siempre innovaban, había ideas, formas nuevas de pasar sus días juntos. Tanto en casa como afuera, nunca faltaba algún panorama que los mantuviera entretenidos. Y aunque pudiera sonar algo fácil de comprender, Kiyoomi jamás terminaba de contemplar el sentido tan completo que podía tener aquel hecho. A Atsumu le sobraban agallas para llevar el concepto de dinamismo a cualquier forma que le apeteciera, haciendo que su calmo novio tuviera que actuar como su cable a tierra, o en otras ocasiones… Simplemente arriesgarse y aprender algo en el intento. 

Y no podía decir tampoco cuándo tenía la paciencia de soportarlo o cuándo se dejaría llevar. Atsumu podía ser tan divertido como impredecible, o al menos eso pensaba él. Y aquella en definitiva no era la excepción. Se habían juntado para salir a cenar fuera juntos, a un restaurant del cual ambos gustaban. Y en realidad, todo parecía ser una cita normal, nada fuera de la norma: Sentados uno al frente del otro conversaban, el rubio hacía una que otra broma, el pelinegro respondía o terminaba por arquear la mirada, dejándolo pasar. Tal vez que fuera demasiado normal era lo que debió haber encendido las alarmas de Kiyoomi, sin embargo, parte de lo entretenido era tomarlo por completa sorpresa, que no sospechara en ningún instante de lo que fuera a pasar. 

Era de agradecer que los manteles fueran largos y lograran cubrir una gran parte de la distancia desde la mesa hacia el piso. Miya podía actuar con completa naturalidad, mientras que por debajo de la mesa se insinuaba en forma de suaves caricias hacia la pierna de su pareja con las propias. Sakusa lo miraba, como si lo increpara por lo que hacía, siendo observado de vuelta de forma traviesa, intrépida, sin ningún remordimiento de lo descarado que podía ser. Con suma discreción, y aprovechando el momento en el que les tomaban la orden, Atsumu se había quitado los zapatos, buscaba ante todo más intensidad, tal vez poner a su pareja en aprietos. No lo dudó mucho, comenzó a acariciar la zona de su miembro por encima de los pantalones con su pie, suave, profundo, era un masaje completamente meditado, buscando en todo momento ver su reacción. Y en efecto, había valido totalmente la pena. No podía decir nada porque tenía a alguien atento a lo que diría, y claramente no podía actuar extraño. Lo tenía entre la espada y la pared, y lo disfrutaba, era una sensación exquisita de control indirecto hacia él. 

Por otra parte, el pelinegro carraspeó un poco para tomarse el tiempo de reaccionar de la mejor forma ante la situación. Y sin duda alguna, una parte de él lo quería matar, o vengarse de él, pero no había forma de hacerlo sin sentir que haría el ridículo. ¿Qué diría? ¿Le diría al camarero que su pareja lo estaba calentando bajo la mesa? Maldito, maldito Atsumu. A veces, detestaba que le gustara tanto la perspicacia de su osado novio, que sus lujuriosos pensamientos le cautivaran tanto, le generaba certeros dilemas, los cuales precisamente no tenía ahí el tiempo de cuestionar. 

Bastó con fingir que algo se le había resbalado para camuflarse entre los manteles una vez volvieron a quedar solos. Ahora eran sus manos las que tocaban aquellas tonificadas piernas, quedándose hincado, completamente escondido bajo la mesa. “Guarda silencio, Omi-Omi. Te pueden descubrir si no lo haces~”, canturreó Miya, mientras que Sakusa quería fulminarlo con la mirada, un tanto nervioso de hacer que nadie notara lo que estaba pasando. Y era rápido, arriesgado, podía sentir cómo la adrenalina subía velozmente y lo recorría, dándole sin querer la sazón perfecta para atravesar el pensamiento por su mente de que no era tan malo como creía. De pronto, el rostro del rubio se asomaba entre sus piernas, estando aún debajo de la mesa. Su mirada pícara sonriéndole mientras su rostro buscaba el roce con su hombría le era molesto, como si buscara colmar sus ganas de quitarle la sonrisilla del rostro y cerrarle la boca por verse tan confiado en lo que hacía, no obstante… Era bueno, tan bueno que tal vez estaba pensando en cerrarle la boca de otra forma. Parecía observarlo con altura de miras, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a lo exaltado que se sentía. Escuchando el cierre de sus pantalones abrirse con cuidado, tapó el espacio que él mismo había hecho entre el mantel y la cara de su pareja, buscando que no se viera nada. ¿Qué era lo peor que se podía ver? Claro, Atsumu había logrado completamente su objetivo: Kiyoomi estaba excitado. Se hacía notar un bulto entre su ropa interior, el cual fue rápidamente liberado, acariciándolo con tortuosa suavidad. Estaba siendo, certeramente, un completo hijo de puta si se trataba de jugar con el aguante del pelinegro. Sakusa intentaba respirar profundo, intentando no hacer nada extraño y no emitir ningún sonido fuera de la norma. No fue que cerró los ojos hasta que sintió la tibia y húmeda boca del contrario tomar una parte de su pene cuando arqueó la espalda con suavidad, intentando mantener la compostura. Era, en cierta parte, relajador que la música ambientara bien el lugar y no se escucharan los sucios sonidos que emitía el rubio con su boca, solo podía escucharlos él. Su lengua lo recorría por completo, desde la punta hacia la base, disfrutando de sentirlo cada vez más duro y necesitado por él. Buscando llegar aún más profundo, apoyó sus manos en sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco más. La respiración de Kiyoomi era agitada, procuraba morderse los labios con fuerza para evitar dejar salir cualquier gemido o sonido sugerente, era una tarea titánica considerando que la desesperación por más lo consumía más temprano que tarde. No podía mover sus caderas, no podía gesticular nada fuera de lo normal, solo intentar fingir que no pasaba absolutamente nada, mientras que por dentro el placer que sentía podía aplacar cualquier impetuoso deseo de querer quitarlo de encima y tener una cita normal. Era extraño, básicamente estaban rodeados de gente, y aquella era ya una situación poco habitual. Peor aún, si ahora se moría de ganas por más profundidad en la boca del rubio.

Sin dejarle mucha cabida al hecho, suavemente deslizó su mano por el mantel, llegando a la de Atsumu. Y aunque no era eso lo que buscaba, la acarició muy brevemente, para lograr su destino final: Llegar a los cabellos del rubio. Los tomó con fuerza, y empujó la cabeza del contrario, buscando aún más profundidad. Agradeció que nadie se había dado cuenta (O tal vez eran lo suficientemente observadores y preferían hacerse los idiotas, por más extraño que sonase). Se atrevió a mirar por debajo del mantel con cuidado, el rostro de Miya completamente extasiado por tener gran parte de su falo dentro de su boca, siendo el mismo quien se dejaba llevar por él por completo mientras él entraba y salía de su cavidad. Y sin dudas, lo más difícil de ello era contenerse, querer más de forma irrespetuosa, avasalladora. Pero por el momento, poner a su pareja en aprietos era satisfacción suficiente para él.

Sakusa lentamente se quedaba sin ideas de cómo intentar no pensar en lo bien que se sentía, y en que debía mantener completa compostura incluso si quería empujar sus caderas para llegar aún más profundo a la garganta ajena. Levantó el mantel, para encontrarse con Atsumu enfrascado y deleitado con su placentera labor, deliberadamente arrasando con la cordura que le quedaba. Apretaba sus ropas, sus propios puños, poco a poco era más brusco, sintiendo como se acercaba a su límite. Y al sentir que llegaba al orgasmo, se le escapó un gemido, el cual rápidamente intentó camuflar con una suerte de tos, la cual parecía no tener nada que ver ahí. Dejó que su semen inundara por completo la boca del contrario, sintiendo como lo tragaba sin mucho titubeo. Y tanto descaro podía llegar a ser hostigante si lo veía con la cabeza fría, pero mezclar la adrenalina con el placer que ya ambos conocían parecía ser algo terriblemente bueno. Intentando recuperar su respiración, sintió cómo se sacaba su miembro de la boca, tomándose un poco de tiempo para ordenarlo, dejar todo en su lugar, fingiendo completa inocencia. Luego de ello, se volvió a asomar a la mesa, sentándose como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando entrever una suerte de aura de victoria, como si hubiera logrado un cometido minuciosamente premeditado. Y mientras Atsumu fingía completa normalidad, Sakusa terminaba de fulminarlo con la mirada. Tal vez, habría un par de cosas que ahora debían solucionar en casa, solos los dos luego de aquella cena tan especial que tendrían.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas~  
> Voy poco a poco haciendo los drabbles para esta week, esta parejita lo merece definitivamente, se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón. Disfrútenlo, tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo~


End file.
